Casándose en las Vegas
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Después de una noche loca entre Marvel y Glimmer en Las Vegas, al día siguiente no se acuerdan de nada de lo que paso ayer hasta que ven un anillo en sus dedos…
1. Chapter 1

_Parte 1  
_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza despertó a Marvel de su sueño. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, entraba mucha luz y le molestaba. Se tapo sus ojos con su mano y empezó a levantarse pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo volver a acostarse. Marvel sentía un pitido en sus orejas y las ganas de vomitar no desaparecían… No sabia donde se encontraba, intento pensar en que había echo pero otra vez se mareo. Después de esperar una infinidad, se levanto lentamente para que no le volviera otra vez las nauseas. Cuando logro estar sentado en la cama, quito su mano de la cara y examino la habitación; era muy grande y nada parecida a su casa o a cualquier habitación que haya estado, era toda blanca, el piso era una alfombra blanca, los muebles color crema y la cama matrimonial del mismo color. Marvel alzo la mirada hacia la grande ventana donde se podía ver una ciudad desde la mañana con un grande sol; Las Vegas.

Marvel se quito la sabana de encima, llevaba puesto sus interiores nada más, cosa que le asustaba: ¿Qué estaba haciendo medio desnudo en una habitación que nunca había visto?

Puso sus pies en la alfombra y se levanto completamente tambaleándose un poco. Cuando estuvo seguro que podía caminar sin vomitar, empezó a ir directamente hacia la ventana donde toda la luz entraba. Al llegar se quedo viendo el bello paisaje que le daba ese lugar; se veía la copia la torre Eiffel, las calles llenas de autos, los casinos con sus luces apagadas esperando a otra noche para encenderlas, algunas fuentes apagadas donde por las noches hacían un grande espectáculo. Marvel estaba absorto por ese hermoso paisaje pero escucho como unos gemidos detrás de el. Se volteo lentamente hacia ese sonido, quedando de espalda a la pared. Miro la cama donde al parecer se encontraba otra persona. Lentamente y con la respiración contenida, se acerco hacia ese bulto que se escondía entre las sabanas. Al estar en frente agarro la sabana con temor y jalo hacia abajo.

—Oh, dios—murmuro Marvel sin creer que la persona que estaba en esa cama durmiendo era una chica de piel clara como la crema y pelo de color amarillo claro, era su mejor amiga, Glimmer y lo peor de todo era que estaba desnuda.

Marvel se tapo la boca para no dejar escapar un grito y volvió a arroparla. Seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras sin lograr hacer nada, iba de un lado hacia otro mirando al vacío sin saber que hacer; Glimmer y el eran amigos, habían venido a Las Vegas por vacaciones con su grupo de amigos: Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato y Johanna. "Piensa Marvel, piensa ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron anoche?"

Marvel recordó que habían bebido algunas copas en un restaurante cuando habían llegado ayer, después se fueron todos a un casino a bailar y jugar:

Flashback:

Marvel sonreía sin más no poder, hablaba en la oreja de Johanna lo más fuerte que podía por la música, mientras entraban al casino lleno de gente y música a todo volumen. Se escuchaba a todo volumen Poker Face de Lady Gaga. Glimmer al entrar empezó a bailar y cantarla como loca. Las dos chicas, Glimmer y Johanna estaban en cada brazo de Marvel quien caminaban los tres muy sonrientes. Johanna tenia un brazo en la cintura de Marvel y lo tenia muy cerca de ella mientras que Glimmer por su otro lado se concentraba mas en bailar en los brazos de Marvel y ni hablar de el, el estaba en el cielo, teniendo a dos hermosas chicas en cada brazos.

— ¡Tres para nosotros! —grito Marvel al barman quien le sonrió y volvió a su trabajo preparando sus bebidas. Glimmer se separo de ellos y empezó a bailar en frente de ellos quienes empezaron a reírse con ella. Marvel no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo que con su vestido corto dejaba mucho que ver y sus zapatos color crema igual a su vestido hacia que Marvel la comiera con sus ojos. Johanna gritaba un "Dale chica" a todo pulmón en los brazos de Marvel mientras cantaba Poker Face. Las bebidas llegaron y los tres se lanzaron a tomarlas de una. Después de haberse tomado como tres bebidas, los tres se fueron hacia las mesas donde empezaron a jugar. Marvel era un experto en eso, llevaban dinero con ellos y apostaban todo lo que tenían, ya el alcohol jugaba por ellos. Marvel tirabas los dados y las chicas, que estaban una a cada lado, lo animaban. Cada vez que ganaba gritaba. Ya cuando llevaban ganado diez mil dólares, Marvel grito, levantándose de la silla. Las dos chicas lo aplaudieron, saltando de alegría con en sus manos otras bebidas. Johanna dejo su vaso en la mesa y agarro del hombro a Marvel, poniendo cerca sus cabezas y besándolo vulgarmente delante de Glimmer quien se quedo de piedra viendo esa escena de sus dos amigos besándose con lengua y todo. Marvel agarro la cintura de Johanna y la acerco mas hacia el, alargando el beso de lenguas. Glimmer rodó los ojos, bebió lo último del vaso, se seco la boca y jalo a Marvel hacia ella. Johanna miro a Glimmer con cara de matarla pero ella no le hizo caso agarrando a Marvel y besándolo lo más suciamente que podía. El sin quejarse siguió el juego. Glimmer agarraba el cuello de el y lo acercaba mas a ella, sus dos lenguas juntas en una batalla, sus alientos llenos de alcohol y sus hormonas con ganas de explotar.

—Chicos están jugando—dijo uno de los hombres en la mesa. Marvel se aparto de los labios de Glimmer y miro al hombre; la cara de el decía que estaba en el autentico cielo. Asintió y volvió al juego con las dos mujeres detrás de el matándose con la mirada. El juego continuo, Marvel sentía las manos de las dos chicas tocar sus hombros, cosa que le hacia desconcentrarse pero seguía ganando y cada vez que ganaba recibía cumplidos de ellas dos.

Las bebidas caían del cielo y sus mentes cada vez se nublaban hasta un punto que dejaron el juego, llevándose veinte mil dólares. Los tres estaban saliendo del casino, las chicas en cada brazo de el intentando llevárselo pero el solamente sonreía sin saber que las dos se estaban peleando por el. Volvieron al hotel Caesar Palace donde fueron a la suite principal. Los tres entraron a la sala tambaleándose a cada rato. Comprobaron que ni Katniss ni los demás estaban, cosa que alegro a los tres. Las chicas se separaron de el y el las miro irse a sus habitaciones. Marvel se tambaleo y se tiro en un sofá, suspiro y cerro los ojos. Pensaba que estaba solo pero unas manos lo despertaron. Marvel abrió los ojos bruscamente encontrándose con la sonrisa seductora y hambrienta de Glimmer.

—Glimm— no pudo decir más ya que la lengua de Glimmer estaba en su boca. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los labios hambrientos de su amiga. Cada vez escuchaba menos y su mente se volvía peor. Sintió a Glimmer sentarse en su regazo y empezar a quitarle la camisa. Marvel se dejo, se sentía como un muñeco, no hacia nada, era como si no pudiera mover su cuerpo, era ella quien lo movía. Y así Glimmer logro desvestirlo y poder unir sus cuerpos, los dos gimieron, Marvel sentía como Glimmer se movía en círculos, el intentaba hacer algo pero el alcohol afectaba sus movimientos, solamente podía gemir.

Cuando al parecer terminaron, Marvel estaba perdiendo conocimiento pero sintió como Glimmer lo levantaba del sofá. Marvel comprobó que llevaba ya la ropa puesta y de un segundo a otro estaban en la calle y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Fin Flashback

Marvel se quedo viendo el bulto en la cama y se pego a la pared intentando desaparecer como si quisiera que la pared se lo tragara. Salio de la habitación y comprobó que los pasillos si los conocía, estaban en la suite. Rápidamente entro al baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Se apoyo en la pared y respiro profundamente. Después de haberse calmado se acerco al lavamanos donde se lavo las manos y se echo agua en la cara que la tenia pálida y

ojeras. Cuando iba a cerrar el grifo una luz le pego en los ojos que venia de sus manos. De repente miro un objeto en su dedo que brillaba. El tiempo se paro, su respiración no existía más. Marvel levanto su mano hasta sus ojos, mirando el objeto con miedo.

—Estoy casado—murmuro el como un suspiro. De repente abrió los ojos completamente, reaccionando al objeto— ¡Estoy casado!

Se miro al espejo, su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal. "Me voy a desmayar" pensó el viendo como todo se volvía negro pero logro sostenerse y respirar profundamente.

Salio del baño como una saeta hacia la cama donde se encontraba Glimmer pero ella no estaba. Se quedo parado en la habitación buscándola pero escucho un grito proveniente del baño. Se acerco corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrando a Glimmer viendo el anillo en su mano. Cuando Marvel la vio ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y miedo.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho? —pregunto ella viendo también el anillo de Marvel en los dedos. Marvel se acerco a Glimmer y la abrazo, ella se dejo esconder entre los brazos de Marvel, llorando por lo que acababa de suceder— ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Si pero hasta que…—Marvel se callo y suspiro profundamente. Se aparto de ella, agarro sus manos y las apretó con las suyas. El corazón de Glimmer bombeaba mas de lo normal, ella pensaba que se le iba a escapar si seguía así, no podía creer que estaba pasando eso y con Marvel, su mejor amigo que nunca tuvo el suficiente valor de decirle que le gustaba "Pero si de acostarte con el ¿no? Y casarte" dijo su subconsciente—Todo se volvió confuso cuando salimos del hotel—Ella no pudo evitar volverse roja recordando lo que le había echo antes de eso. Aparto su cara y miro el suelo.

—Lo siento Marvel por lo que te hice antes, es que, yo y…—Glimmer sintió los dedos de Marvel hacerla ver a sus ojos. Ella se quedo sin habla, se le olvido todo, se le olvido que estaban en las Vegas, que estaba casi desnuda en frente de su mejor amigo, de que estaba casada…

—No digas eso Glimmer, ahora que lo recuerdo, quisiera volver a repetir lo de ayer… al inicio se me hizo difícil pero ahora es diferente—Glimmer aguanto la respiración mientras que Marvel acariciaba su mejilla—siempre me atrajiste Glimmer, eras tan atenta cuando te contaba lo que me pasaba, siempre estuviste conmigo cuando sucedía algo.

Glimmer recordó que cuando estaban en el colegio los dos siempre estaban unidos, junto a Johanna, Katniss, Peeta y Cato. Glimmer sabia que Johanna y Marvel habían tenido su historia, el le había contado todo, fue el primer beso y la primera vez de Marvel, Glimmer escucho todo y lloro en su casa cuando se lo contó. Pero escucho también cuando Johanna lo engaño con otro. Glimmer pensaba que el todavía sentía algo por ella y ella también por el, lo confirmo por lo que sucedió ayer, la cara de acecina que le daba Johanna a ella lo decía todo.

Glimmer había decidido que en este viaje a Las Vegas de vacaciones iba a cambiar, dejar de ser la tímida Glimmer "Y mírame ahora, he tenido al fin relaciones con Marvel pero estoy casada"

— ¿Pero no era que te gustaba Johanna? —pregunto ella sin poder apartar los ojos de los de el.

—En su tiempo si, cuando estábamos juntos pero ya no mas, me he dado cuenta de lo zorra que es y con lo que pasó ayer contigo…fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo—dijo el poniendo su frente en la de ella. Los dos se miraron en un silencio no incomodo sino agradable.

—Tu siempre me has gustado Marvel, me arrepiento que haya sucedido así para que te lo dijera…—el empezó a reírse, contagiando a Glimmer— ¿Qué hacemos con los anillos? —Marvel se separo de Glimmer y borro su sonrisa.

—Creo que es mejor no tenerlos— Marvel iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Katniss y a Peeta. Glimmer no los miro, miraba a Marvel como si le hubiera roto el corazón.

— ¡Eh! Aquí están los casados—grito Katniss abrazando a Glimmer fuertemente. Marvel se aparto de las chicas y miro hacia otro lado avergonzado.

—Katniss, no respiro—trato de decir ella. Katniss se separo de Glimmer pero no dejo de sonreír—Chicos, primero: ¿Qué haces ustedes dos aquí? Segundo: No ven que estamos casi desnudos y tercero: ¿Cómo saben que estamos casados?

—No se hagan los que no saben —dijo Peeta con una sonrisa. Marvel y Glimmer lo miraron con cara de asesinos que hizo que Peeta borrara la sonrisa.

—Chicos, ¿Cómo pueden no acordarse? —Pregunto Katniss.

—Emm Puede ser porque estábamos borrachos y no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando—dijo Marvel con los ojos entrecerrados. A el no le daba vergüenza que lo vieran en interiores ya que lo hacia seguido.

—Aquí les traíamos el video, lo grabe yo—dijo Peeta entregando a los dos una cámara. Marvel le lanzo una mirada de acecino y se acerco a Glimmer quien le dio play al video.

En la pantalla aparecía Glimmer con vestido de novia; un vestido hermoso, corto hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y una forma de flor en la parte del busto. Se escuchaban risas y gente hablando. Al parecer se encontraban en una capilla donde la cámara enfoco a Katniss quien empezó a dar besos a la cámara y a gritar de alegría.

Glimmer no pudo evitar de sonreír y seguir viendo el video. La cámara enfoco ahora a la novia quien estaba en frente de Marvel. Glimmer dejo de respirar, estaba hermoso. La cámara mostró a Johanna que estaba en una esquina con cara de pocos amigos, Clove y Cato que gritaban como locos y Katniss llorando de felicidad. Los novios se besaron y los aplausos empezaron.

— ¿a que soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas? Estudiare de director—dijo Peeta cuando el video se termino. Glimmer le dio la cámara a Peeta y un silencio reino en el baño. Marvel aparto la mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y Glimmer por poco se tiraba al suelo a llorar.

—Es mejor que los dejemos un rato a solas—dijo Katniss agarrando de la oreja a Peeta y arrastrándolo (Literalmente) afuera. Glimmer se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, estaba casada y apenas tenia 18 ¿Era eso posible? Suspiro, agarrando todo el aire posible, necesitaba vomitar.

—Glimmer yo…—intento decir Marvel pero ella lo callo con su mano.

—Es mejor vestirnos y pensar mejor en esto—dicho eso dejo a Marvel en el baño. Entro en el cuarto que era suyo, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camisa manga larga y grande para ella. Vestía de blanco, un color que le gustaba mucho. Sintió como Marvel se movía detrás de ella buscando su ropa pero ella intentaba no hacerle caso, cosa que se le hacia imposible, no podía evitar ver ese cuerpo que la volvía loca. Se echo el pelo hacia atrás y salio hacia la sala donde encontró a Peeta, Katniss y Cato comiendo en los sofás.

Saludo a cada uno con su mano y se encamino hacia la comida, sentándose alado de Cato quien le ofreció café. Los tres hablaban pero ella estaba en su hueco, hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que apareció Marvel. Llevaba su ropa puesta, unos jeans con una camisa blanca. Saludo a cada uno y se sentó en frente de ellos sin decir nada, se sentía nervioso ante la mirada de Glimmer. Cuando iba a agarrar algo para comer la voz de Johanna se hizo escuchar.

— ¡Buenos días! —grito ella, sentándose en el regazo de Marvel y depositando un beso en su boca. Katniss y Peeta abrieron sus bocas, sorprendidos, Cato arrugo la cara mientras que Glimmer se quedo viendo a los dos; sus manos formaron un puño, sintiendo el peso del anillo en su dedo. Vio como Johanna besaba descaradamente a su "esposo" y el se dejaba. Glimmer se levanto, dejo el café en la mesa y se acerco a los dos al momento que Marvel se aparto de ella y se levanto intentando decir algo.

—Glimmer espera esto no es…

— ¿Lo que yo creo? —dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con cara de quererlo matar—No hables Marvel, es mejor dejar esto así—con dolor en sus ojos agarro el anillo de su dedo y sin mirarlo lo tiro al pecho de el quien lo agarro y lo miro mientras Glimmer se alejaba de el…

_Continuara…_

-X-

Primera parte de dos, ¿Qué piensan sobre este fic? ¿Quieren que lo siga? Espero sus reviews, saben que sin ellos no soy nadie aquí. Me inspiran a seguir.

Y sin más que decir

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Habían pasado meses después del viaje a Las Vegas. Para Glimmer era un tormento vivir cerca de Marvel y verlo todos los días en el colegio. Marvel intentaba hablar con ella pero siempre hacia excusas para escaparse. Marvel le había dicho a sus padres sobre su matrimonio, se lo tomaron mal y lo hicieron divorciar con Glimmer quien acepto sin mucho que decir.

El rumor de que se casaron todavía circulaba por el colegio, la gente al ver pasar a Glimmer por los pasillos hablaban a escondida de ella. Glimmer estaba odiando cada vez mas su vida, se concentraba en sus estudios, salía con sus amigos pero siempre cuando aparecía Marvel se iba. Lo único que quería era que los dos meses que quedaban de colegio para graduarse, terminaran ya.

Un día, Katniss decidió dar una grande fiesta en honor por el último año para ellos, invito a los de último año a su grande casa y cuando uno dice todos, es todos. Su casa era enorme, de dos pisos, parecía una mansión, con un enorme jardín que tenia jacuzzi y piscina.

Katniss se encontraba hablando con todo el mundo, era la chica popular junto a Peeta, que formaban la pareja del año. Marvel se aparto del grupo y agarro una cerveza de la mesa. Decidió salir al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en una silla cerca de Cato y Thresh que empezaron hablar con el al momento que se sentó: hablaron de lo de siempre, como estaban las chicas de buenas, Cato se quejaba de que tenía a Clove y no podía Cazar pero Marvel sabía que la amaba y por eso le daba risa pero el se paso el rato sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué tan callado? Nunca has estado tan callado cuando uno habla de chicas buenas… ¿Pensando en Glimmer?—Dijo Thresh con una sonrisa traviesa. Marvel dejo el vaso a un lado y se sentó en frente de los dos.

—No se que le pasa, desde que sucedió lo de Las Vegas no me ha vuelto hablar y con lo del beso de Johanna…eso fue un error, lo hizo a propósito—Dijo Marvel agachando la mirada.

—Nuestro enamorado—dijo Cato en modo burlón. Marvel le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que se callara.

—No vengas hablar tú, estas peor con Clove— Cato se quedo cayado al instante y bufo.

—Hablando del rey de roma, Marvel esto no te va a gustar—Marvel vio donde Thresh le estaba señalando, encontrando una escena que le hizo dejar de respirar. En una parte lejos, debajo de un árbol se encontraba Glimmer, "Mas preciosa que nunca" pensó Marvel, con el chico Finnick que la manoseaba y la besaba pero lo que mas le dio rabia a Marvel fue que ella se dejaba. Marvel se levanto sin importarle los gritos de Cato y Thresh a su espalda y se dirigió hacia los dos que se comían con la boca.

Glimmer había llegado a la fiesta hace poco, intentaba que Marvel no la viera y no verlo a el pero le fue imposible cuando lo vio hablando con los otros no pudo evitar suspirar como una adolescente enamorada. Había salido al jardín intentando calmar sus latidos pero Finnick el chico mas sexy del colegio se le acerco. Y fue ahí cuando vio a Marvel como si no le importara nada, sin mirarla en ningún rato. Ella acepto a Finnick y lo siguió hasta debajo del árbol, se acomodo su vestido rojo, tan corto que si se sentaba se le veía todo. Finnick se la comía con la mirada, le toco los pechos sin pudor y empezó a besarla. Ahora Glimmer quería pasar el rato con alguien que no fuera Marvel para olvidarse de el. Los labios de el empezaron a jugar con los suyos sin pudor alguno mientras la tocaba. Glimmer se reía sin poderlo evitar "Se que me estoy comportando como una zorra" pensó ella "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto en frente de Marvel si no quiero que me note? "

—Vámonos a un lugar más solo—susurro Finnick en el oído de ella. Glimmer asintió sin dejarlo de besar y se apartaron del árbol, yendo hacia una esquina de la casa donde nadie veía y estaba solo. Cuando Glimmer se arregosto contra la pared, ella volvió a besar intensamente sus labios arrancándole un gemido de placer. Finnick seguía jugando con sus senos, bajando la tela y tocándolos con sus manos mientras que Glimmer masajeaba el bulto entre las piernas de el.

Marvel vio como Finnick se llevaba a Glimmer y fue ahí donde dejo de pensar. Se levanto sin importarle los gritos de Cato y Thresh a su espalda y se dirigió hacia los dos que se comían con la boca.

Cuando Finnick estaba bajando sus manos para quitarle el vestido, en ese momento Glimmer abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Finnick en el suelo con Marvel encima de el gritándole a todo pulmón.

— ¡Marvel aléjate de el! —grito ella pero era imposible. Marvel le daba puñetazos a Finnick quien también respondió, volteándolo y poniéndose encima de el y dándole puños en la cara. Glimmer se alejo de ellos, vio como Cato se acerco a los dos y los separo, dándole un fuerte puño a Finnick y ayudando a Marvel, llevándolo adentro en la casa.

Glimmer siguió a los dos, había un grupo con Finnick y ya no le importaba nada, solamente quería estar con Marvel, aunque la haya traicionado en sus narices. Se arreglo el vestido por el camino y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder "¿Por qué Marvel se puso a pelear con Finnick? ¿Sera porque estaba celoso?

Cato lo puso en el cuarto de Katniss quien lo dejo ir. Eran ellos tres en la habitación, Cato dejo a Marvel en la cama y se volteo hacia Glimmer.

—Estará mejor, yo he tenido peores—dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa sin llegarle a los ojos. Glimmer asintió y se sentó en frente de Marvel que estaba acostado y viendo el techo.

— ¿Marvel? —Marvel llevaba hielo en su mano pegada a un ojo. El se levanto como si fuera un rayo y se sentó, observándola con rabia pero sin poder evitar excitarse al ver su cara y su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese? —pregunto el con rabia en su voz.

— ¿Qué, que estaba haciendo? Y tu ¿Qué estaban haciendo con Johanna? —dijo ahora ella con rabia. Estaban tan cerca que no se daban cuenta que cada vez se acercaban más.

—Ya te lo dije Johanna y yo sucedió hace tiempo, ella hizo eso en las Vegas porque no quería que estuviéramos juntos y al parecer sucedió lo que ella quería

—Ósea que estas diciendo que era mejor que me quedara quieta y dijera: si Johanna comételo a besos, aprovecha pero después me lo das, recuerda el es mi esposo ahora y tienes que compartir—dijo ella empezando a gritar, acercándose más a Marvel. El se quedo en silencio, viendo los labios carnosos de ella y sus ojos que tanto le gustaba hasta que no pudo más y se acerco a ella, uniendo sus labios.

Glimmer se quedo de hielo, sin saber que hacer movió sus labios al tiempo que el. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de el, Marvel la agarro de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, dejando a un lado el hielo y sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su ojo.

— ¿Por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo? —pregunto el entre besos, sus lenguas se tocaban constantemente.

—Porque…—se aparto de sus labios poniendo un dedo en ellos y acariciándolos— me provocabas mucho y después de lo que me hiciste no podía verte mas, ¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos me pareciste lindo pero al pasar el tiempo se volvió doloroso verte con otras porque yo te quería ver conmigo—Marvel volvió a besarla con ansia, tocando ese cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. Glimmer empujo a Marvel en la cama, quedando ella encima y siguió besándolo sin pararse a respirar. Las manos de Marvel viajaban por todo su cuerpo, parándose en su trasero y apretándolo mas a el. Ella gimió, agarro su vestido y lo subió un poco hasta su cintura. Apartaron sus labios y se miraron mientras que Marvel le quitaba las bragas sin dejar se verse a los ojos y ella le iba quitando la camisa.

Ya cuando le quito el pantalón, Glimmer se volvió a sentar en el regazo de Marvel, rozando sus sexos, haciendo gemir a los dos. Marvel controlo si ella estaba pronta para el y cuando estuvo seguro, introdujo su erección en el cuerpo de ella. Los dos gimieron y se movieron, ella moviendo sus caderas y el apretándola mas a su cuerpo, dejando besos en el cuello de ella.

Y así pasaron toda la fiesta, no pensaban en cuando acabaría, solamente disfrutaban el momento.

Marvel al terminar de tener una hora de sexo en el cuarto de Katniss, se acostaron en la cama, cansados, Glimmer puso su cara en el pecho de el y se quedo dormida. Marvel se quedo acariciando la espalda de ella, ya que estaban juntos ahora, pensó en el anillo: sabia que ahora no podían casarse porque eran todavía jóvenes pero si cuando llegara el momento y todavía estaban juntos, lo haría con ella.

—Me casaría contigo—murmuro el sin saber que Glimmer estaba despierta. Ella sonrío y se hizo la dormida…

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Anteriormente este fic iba a ser un one-shot pero me salio para dos capítulos y también le iba a quitar la ultima escena de Lemmon pero pensé, este es un M, se necesita Lemmon y amo esta pareja, no podía dejar un final sin una escena como esa XD

Una cosa importante: voy a participar a un reto que se llama La Pradera donde voy a escribir otro fic de ellos dos, espero que lo lean también

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gusto el fic?

Espero sus reviews y como siempre gracias a torposoplo12 por dejar siempre reviews.


End file.
